The invention relates to an actuating unit for a motor vehicle door lock, comprising a motor element and a drive for moving the motor element, a Bowden cable connected to the motor element and a connecting element for the Bowden cable. The invention further relates to method of production.
An actuating unit comprises a drive, in particular an electric motor and a motor element, which can be moved by the drive. In general, the motor element can be moved by the drive to and fro between two positions or end positions and generally linearly. The drive and the motor element are located in the housing. The connecting element is part of the housing.
An actuating unit for a motor vehicle door lock can, in particular, be part of a motorized servo locking system, for instance for a tailgate lock. In such an actuating unit for a motor vehicle door lock, the motor vehicle door lock and the motor element are connected by means of a Bowden cable. The lock and the motorized drive and motor element are, in most cases, arranged at two different locations in the motor vehicle door for space reasons.